


Good Conduct

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Episode Tag, Episode: s13e24 Family First, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Figured I should give them back to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Conduct

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #487 "conduct"

“Hey, boss,” Tony said, softly.

Gibbs looked up, glancing over briefly at Tony’s half-empty desk and the half-filled cardboard box sitting on it, before focusing on his agent. “Yeah?”

“These are yours,” said Tony. “Figured I should give them back to you.”

He held out a familiar metal box, but Gibbs pushed it gently back toward him, and didn’t pretend not to know that it held all the citations that Tony had accepted for him.

“You keep ‘em,” he said. “Haven’t been mine in a long time.”

Tony nodded, holding the box carefully as he walked back to his desk.

THE END


End file.
